Femme Fatale
by Ryuuha Yuna
Summary: -OneShot- Sebuah gempa tiba-tiba terjadi di Akihabara. Shiroe tidak sadarkan diri karena tertimpa buku-buku yang jatuh. Saat terbangun, ia bukan lagi Shiroe tetapi... Roe2? Warning: Genderbender (mungkin), slight KrustyShiroe. RnR?


**Femme Fatale  
**

**© Ryuuha Yuna**

**Log Horizon ****© Mamare Touno  
**

* * *

Di suatu pagi yang cerah di Akihabara...

Seperti biasanya, Shiroe sibuk mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen untuk kepentingan _Log Horizon _dan _Round Table Alliance_. Biasanya, ia ditemani oleh 'asisten' manisnya, Akatsuki, tetapi kali ini tidak. Akatsuki sedang tidur di kamarnya. Ia kelelahan karena kemarin disibukkan oleh Henrietta seharian penuh.

_Drrrrrtttttt..._

"... Eh?"

Shiroe menghentikan kegiatannya—yaitu menulis sesuatu di sebuah dokumen yang sedang terpapar di meja. Kertas itu bergetar—tidak, mejanya yang bergetar.

Ia lalu melongok ke kolong meja, berusaha mencari sumber yang telah mengganggu pekerjaannya.

... Tidak ada. Tidak ada apa-apa di sana.

Laki-laki berkacamata itu mengangkat bahu, lalu menbetulkan posisi kacamatanya. Ia berpikir, mungkin itu hanya imajinasinya saja. Ia pasti kelelahan.

Shiroe memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"... _Are_?"

Kali ini, Shiroe hampir saja terjatuh. Untungnya ia sempat berpegangan pada meja kerjanya. Ia lalu memegang dahinya.

... Tidak panas. Lalu apa? Pusing? Tapi, rasanya bukan.

"_... Pasti karena kelelahan,"_ pikirnya sambil menghela napas.

Tepat setelah Shiroe melangkahkan kakinya ke arah sofa. Gedung _Log Horizon_ bergetar.

"... Gempa?" gumam Shiroe yang baru saja terjatuh—kepala duluan—ke sofanya.

Awalnya ia memutuskan untuk duduk diam sampai gempanya berhenti, namun pikirannya melayang ke Akatsuki.

"G-gawat!"

Ia berlari keluar dari kantornya, menuju ke kamar Akatsuki yang berada di lantai 3. Bisa gawat kalau gadis mungil yang sedang tertidur pulas itu tertimpa barang-barang di kamarnya karena gempa.

_Brak!_

"Akatsuki! Bangun!" teriak Shiroe setelah membanting pintu kamar Akatsuki hingga terbuka.

Sayangnya, Akatsuki masih tertidur, sepertinya saking lelahnya, ia tidak bisa mendengar teriakan Shukun-nya itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Shiroe langsung menggendong Akatsuki keluar dari kamarnya, tapi tiba-tiba, buku-buku yang ditaruh di atas lemari di kamar itu terjatuh karena gempa. Spontan, ia langsung memposisikan diri agar Akatsuki tidak tertimpa buku-buku itu...

_Brugh!_

... Dan semuanya berubah menjadi gelap gulita.

.

.

.

"... Na..."

"Nona, bangun! Hei!"

Mendengar suara Naotsugu yang mengguncang-guncangkan badannya, seorang wanita berambut sedang dan berkacamata mulai siuman. Sepertinya ia pingsan di tengah gempa yang terjadi pagi tadi.

"... N-Naotsugu?" gumam wanita itu sambil memegang kepalanya dan perlahan-lahan memposisikan diri untuk duduk.

"Eh? Kau mengenalku?" Naotsugu mengerutkan alisnya menatap wanita itu dengan bingung.

"Jangan bercanda! Tentu saja aku—" Wanita itu terdiam dan membungkam mulutnya sendiri.

"S-suaraku, s-suara wanita!?"

"Eh, ada apa? Kau mau muntah?" tanya Naotsugu seraya memegang pundak wanita itu, berusaha menenangkannya.

Wanita itu langsung menepis tangan Naotsugu, lalu berlari ke kamar mandi.

"_Are_? Dari mana ia tahu ada kamar mandi di situ, _nya_?" tanya Nyanta, yang dari tadi berdiri di samping Naotsugu dan wanita tadi.

Tidak lama kemudian, kedua pria itu bisa mendengar jeritan yang memekikkan telinga dari dalam kamar mandi itu.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK!"

.

.

.

"... Tunggu dulu, jadi kau..."

"Shiroe-chi?"

"_Shukun_!?"

"EEEHHHHH!?"

Kali ini, teriakannya datang dari kubu Naotsugu, Akatsuki, dan Nyanta.

Wanita tadi—Roe2—telah menjelaskan kepada ketiga orang yang ia percaya ini bahwa ia sebenarnya adalah Shiroe.

Roe2 adalah account _Elder Tales _milik Shiroe yang satu lagi. Ia adalah karakter wanita _Summoner_ dengan _subclass Vampire_. Sama seperti Shiroe, ia juga seorang _half-Alv_ dan sama-sama berkacamata.

"_Shukun_, m-maafkan aku! Semua ini gara-gara aku tidak bangun saat gempa tadi!" Akatsuki langsung berlutut dan menundukkan kepalanya ke lantai berkali-kali.

Shiroe—yang dari tadi menjelaskan sambil berdiri bersama ketiga temannya itu—ikut berlutut lalu membantu Akatsuki agar berdiri.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Akatsuki. Kau sedang kelelahan, jadi tentu saja kau tidak sadar ada gempa," ujarnya sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Akatsuki dengan pelan.

"_Shukun_..." Mata Akatsuki berkaca-kaca, tapi ia langsung mengusapnya.

"Tapi ini tetap saja gawat, Shiroe!" ujar Naotsugu dengan nada panik. "Kalau orang-orang tahu, mereka pasti akan berusaha menyerangmu karena mereka menganggap _Haraguro Megane_ telah menjadi seorang wanita!"

"Ia benar, Shiroe-chi," tambah Nyanta. "Orang-orang akan melihat ini sebagai sebuah kesempatan untuk menghancurkan kita."

Shiroe mulai berpikir tentang apa yang Naotsugu dan Nyanta katakan barusan. Memang perkataan mereka ada benarnya, tapi setelah itu, bagaimana nasib _Log Horizon_ dan _Round Table Alliance_ tanpa dirinya?

"Untuk sementara, bilang saja aku menghilang setelah gempa."

"Menghilang?" Akatsuki mengulang kata yang Shiroe ucapkan. "Tapi, Shukun, bukankah itu sama saja memberi kesempatan bagi musuh kita untuk menyerang?"

"Tidak, kita sebarkan sebagai isu. Kalau kita lakukan itu, orang-orang juga akan meragukan kebenarannya. Tapi yang pasti, kalian harus menjaga rahasia ini, mengerti?"

Mendengar instruksi pimpinan mereka, ketiga orang itu mengangguk.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu, Shiroe? Kalau kau tetap di sini, maka orang-orang pasti akan mempertanyakan identitasmu," ujar Naotsugu sambil berpikir.

"Kalau itu, bilang saja aku anggota baru dari _guild_ ini."

Bagi Shiroe saat itu, sandiwara ini akan berjalan dengan mudah. Sayangnya, ia salah.

Salah besar.

.

.

.

"_By the way_, Shiroe, tidak kusangka sebagai seorang wanita, kau... Lumayan juga," komentar Naotsugu sambil menyengir dan menepuk-nepuk punggung temannya itu.

Shiroe dan Naotsugu sedang berjalan menuju ke _D.D.D_. Entah ada masalah apa, tetapi Krusty barusan menghubungi Naotsugu. Ia berkata ada hal yang harus ia diskusikan dengan Shiroe, tetapi ia tidak bisa menghubunginya. Shiroe akhirnya memutuskan untuk datang—walaupun sebagai Roe2.

"Apa maksudmu?" Shiroe menatap Naotsugu dengan tajam.

"Maksudku, tubuhmu seksi dan terutama bagian—"

_DUAGH!_

Kata-kata Naotsugu terpotong karena kedatangan Akatsuki. Tampaknya ia telah mengikuti mereka berdua daritadi dan ia keluar dari persembunyiannya khusus untuk menendang Naotsugu.

"_Shukun_, bolehkah aku menendang si mesum ini?" tanya gadis itu sambil berlutut dan menatap tuannya.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, tanya dulu sebelum kau melakukannya!" teriak Naotsugu sambil memegangi perutnya yang kesakitan.

Shiroe hanya bisa tertawa kecil dan _sweatdropped_ melihat kedua temannya ini.

Akatsuki tidak menghiraukan teriakan Naotsugu. Ia berbalik untuk melihat ke arah tuannya.

"Shukun, bagaimana kalau... Kalau kau tidak bisa kembali menjadi seperti semula?" ucap Akatsuki mengungkapkan kekhawatirannya.

Shiroe terdiam sejenak, ia membetulkan posisi kacamatanya dan mulai berpikir.

"_Apa yang akan aku lakukan jika itu terjadi?"_

Tiba-tiba, Naotsugu merangkul bahu Shiroe dan berkata, "Tidak apa-apa, pasti ada cara! Tidak usah khawatir!" Ia lalu menyeringai, yakin dengan kata-katanya sendiri.

Shiroe dan Akatsuki saling memandang satu sama lain, lalu mereka tertawa. Walaupun Naotsugu memang tidak lebih pintar dari Shiroe, tapi ia selalu bisa menghibur mereka di saat seperti ini.

.

.

.

"... Jadi intinya, Shiroe-kun," ucap Krusty yang kelihatannya masih agak kaget, "Kau terjebak di dalam tubuh seorang wanita?"

Shiroe mengangguk, mengiyakan perkataan Krusty.

Saat Shiroe sampai di _D.D.D_, dan setelah Naotsugu dan Akatsuki menjelaskan beberapa hal agar Krusty tidak bingung, mereka berdua diminta untuk pergi oleh Krusty. Shiroe berpikir, mungkin Krusty ingin mendiskusikan sesuatu yang tidak boleh diketahui oleh orang lain.

Sekarang, kedua pria—yang satu terjebak dalam tubuh wanita—berkacamata itu sedang berada di kamar Krusty. Pria berambut coklat itu membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. Ia berjalan bolak-balik di hadapan Shiroe sambil berpikir. Sepertinya Krusty tidak menyangka kalau gempa tadi pagi bisa menyebabkan hal seperti ini.

"Ah, K-Krusty-san, tidak usah memikirkan hal itu. Lebih baik, sekarang kita membicarakan masalah yang kau—"

Krusty memotong perkataan Shiroe dengan mengangkat satu tangannya di hadapan Shiroe.

"Masalahmu ini juga penting, Shiroe-kun. Dan lagipula, hal yang ingin aku bicarakan itu mungkin ada hubungannya dengan ini."

"E-eh?"

Krusty menurunkan tangannya, lalu menghela napas. "Beberapa dari anggota _guild_-ku mendapat kabar angin bahwa malam ini akan terjadi gempa lagi. Sumbernya tidak diketahui, tapi karena kabar itu, beberapa orang di _Akiba_ menjadi ketakutan dan mulai mengungsi."

Mata Shiroe terbelalak. "Jadi, akan ada gempa lagi?"

"Iya, lalu, mungkin saja dengan adanya gempa lagi, kau bisa kembali menjadi seperti semula," ujar Krusty sambil tersenyum.

Shiroe merasa lega, dengan begini, ia ada harapan untuk kembali menjadi 'Shiroe'.

Krusty tampak ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, namun tiba-tiba, gedung D.D.D bergetar, sama seperti di Log Horizon tadi pagi.

"... Lagi-lagi," gumam Shiroe sambil menghela napas, ia lalu menyandarkan diri di tembok agar tidak terjatuh.

"Tampaknya gempa ini datang lebih cepat—Shiroe-kun, awas!"

Hal terakhir yang dapat Shiroe ingat adalah, teriakan Krusty yang lalu berlari menuju Shiroe sebelum langit-langit di atasnya jatuh...

.

.

.

"... Shiro..."

"... Shiroe-kun..."

"... Shiroe-kun!"

Seorang pria berambut biru tua dan berkacamata terbangun karena panggilan dari pria yang berada di dekatnya. Ia tampak kaget, napasnya tersengal-sengal. Ia lalu melihat ke sekelilingnya, dan mendapati pria itu—Krusty—sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Sepertinya Krusty membawa Shiroe ke klinik di D.D.D dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur.

"Krusty—"

Krusty langsung memeluk Shiroe dengan erat, memotong apapun yang barusan akan Shiroe katakan. Untuk sesaat, pikiran Shiroe terasa kosong, ia terbuai oleh kehangatan dari Krusty yang sedang memeluknya. Detak jantungnya mulai tidak karuan, wajahnya terasa memanas.

"Syukurlah, Shiroe-kun..." gumam Krusty tepat di telinga Shiroe, sukses membuat telinganya memerah.

Shiroe berusaha mendorong tubuh Krusty yang lebih besar darinya itu. "Krusty-san, apa yang terjadi?"

Melihat Shiroe yang masih kebingungan, Krusty mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

Saat gempa tadi, langit-langit di atas Shiroe berdiri mulai runtuh. Tampaknya gempa yang kedua skalanya lebih besar dari pada yang pertama. Untung saja Krusty dengan cekatan langsung melindungi Shiroe dari reruntuhan itu, tetapi sayangnya, Shiroe terjatuh karena gempanya dan kepalanya terbentuk ke tembok.

Mendengar hal itu, Shiroe langsung meminta maaf. "Maafkan aku, Krusty-san, aku jadi merepotkanmu." Shiroe menundukkan kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba saja, Krusty mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di dahi Shiroe. "Lain kali berhati-hatilah, Shiroe-kun."

Dengan kata-kata itu, Krusty beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Shiroe sendirian.

"D-Dasar, mentang-mentang wujudku—" Shiroe baru saja ingin merutuki Krusty yang disangkanya mengambil kesempatan karena Shiroe telah menjadi seorang wanita, tetapi...

"E-EEEHHH!?"

Ternyata, entah karena gempa atau benturan tadi, Shiroe telah kembali.

* * *

_**Owari**_

* * *

OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU SEIRYUU SAKURANE A.K.A MY DOBE 8D #apalah

Semoga panjang umur, banyak rezeki, Tuhan memberkati selalu~

Fic Log Horizon saya yang pertama telah hadir! #jejeeeng

Maaf kayaknya agak maksa, dan _by the way_ ini idenya dari Sei sendiri loh, saya hanya memperluas dengan imajinasi saya sendiri =w=

Mohon kritik dan saran di _review_nya yaaa 8'3


End file.
